The Carnival the Moonlight Built
(Introduction On The Theme park And Show) June 8th 2009, Chemicals and Bugs were infecting a existing theme park called "Fun world" There were hundreds of news-castings of the entire theme park. According to locals, a person named of "Gary Taros" Said that there exists rumors of a TV Show that aired in the mid 2003 back at the prime time of Fun-world. The TV Show was called "Skippy's Show" A Old Hand drawn Show from the Music of Sponge-bob And From the Sound-effects of The Fairly Odd-parents; The Cast Are Included as so: Clancy Brown As "Walrus", Tom Kenny As "Mr Penguin And Skippy", Scarlett Johansson as "Skipette" And Even Steve Buscemi As "Mr Flubber" (Theme-park's Issues) Fun-land was a theme-park company made to kill off Disneyland and Universal Studios Florida. The Theme-park had the mascot's of course as follows "Skippy And Skipette". The Theme-park had some rides and attractions as follows, I'll list them here: Cheesy - Mouse Roller-coaster The Snake's Rattle - a LARGE Roller-coaster Thrill Ride Haunted Manor - A Haunted House Ride (Same Concept As Cheesy) House of Mirrors - A Fun-house of mirrors The Food was rumored to be "Gross, Crunchy And Burnt" and it also couldn't help that the staff in there was extreme jerks, At One point got ONE staff got arrested for Drug Use which caused Fun-land to shut down. This caused mass-mob action and caused a whole on RIOT that caused the entire people to go NUTS and destroy the entire theme park; On September of 2009, ABC News explained this "A Popular Fun-land now Causing Damage Of Recent Riot Due to the Drug Arrest" (TV Show, The Main Story) The TV Show What People Might Ask, Had a total of only and sadly 80 episodes, I'll list a few episodes as a example: (S1 - E15): Creature Mistake (S1 - E40): Just Desserts (Basically A Copy of Fairly Odd-parents Episode - Just Desserts) (S2 - E50): Skippy's Haunted Horrible Spooky Special (Skippy's First Halloween Episode Special) Now Comes the Actual Story (I'm sorry this took on forever for the actual story) A group of hackers by the name of "The Peace-offerings" went onto the website of Fun-land (which I don't wanna tell you) They went on the website and right click on Skippy and inspect element before editing the HTML. The Code was simply "BRNTMN12 = True" (Which Translates to BurntMan12) A link was shown on Skippy's face. When Clicking it, it took to a download called "(S1 - E1): The End"; The Peace-offerings were confused and decided to open it with VLC and watched the episode. The Episode's Intro played but the intro was like it was muted and the quality was HORRIBLE. The Intro Ended and showed the title-card "The End" With Skippy and his friends looking sad; it fades to Skippy and his friends all around the Fun-land Theme Park as Skippy turned and said to the audience "Hey, Were under a issue and were taking our time; Were gonna-" Static erupted the entire screen as Walrus said "Me boy, Skippy; It'll be alright" It cuts back to Skippy with a ANGRY Face. He Smacked his fist on the table and screamed "YOU MADE US DO THIS, YOU CURSED FUN-LAND!" Skippy Accidentally punched Mr Whale which sent him backwards. Mr Whale Said "Skippy, It'll be alright; It's not a f- Issue" It replaced the cuss-words with the usual TV beeps. Then It showed Everyone beating each other but not Skipette; Then about a hour later, it ended with everyone bruised and beated down as Skippy croaked out "You..Ruined..Fun-land" The Episode ended as the computer Shut down and crashed. (The Aftermath) On October 12th of 2006 to December 12 of 2006, The Hackers were found dead with there entire bodies beated and crushed to the bone by a mysterious guy in a Skippy costume; the member's identity were revealed to be "Rick, Gary, Toni And Chad". All of them now officially beated down. But on January 12th of 2007, People reported of a strange shutdown on Fun-land Company and shutting everything down. and the only reason it could be is because the effects of that exact episode airing in the moonlight Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Spinoffs Of Theme Parks Category:Lost Episodes Category:Real Life